


아프로 잘 부탁해

by orphan_account



Category: IZONE, Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kaeun is announced 14th.





	아프로 잘 부탁해

everything's stuck in slow-motion. the flashes of pink wading through and past each other like a mini carnival, the constant wails and tears emanating from labelmates like little tributaries. sakura feels... slightly uncomfortable. team k had already given their congratulations, but it was short and sweet. she'd already spoken to nako, talking about the many things they'd like to fit in before debut. she doesn't get it though. she's waited three months for the moment her name flew past seunggi's lips, but it felt bittersweet. 

...

sakura sits, a cup of warm milk already pooling in her stomach, willing herself to sleep. she can hear wonyoung's snoring from the top bunk, her leg finding it's way past the barrier. 

"sakura unnie? aren't you going to sleep?" yujin yawns, and drops back onto her duvet.

sakura eyes are closed when she feels a warmth sink in next to her, raking it's fingers across her bare arms, making her hairs stand on end. a finger to her lips and her eyes open to be met with short haired lee kaeun. 

...

 

kaeun's dragged her to the nearest bathroom and she doesn't know why. opening a stall, kaeun closes the toilet's lid and sits sakura down on it, crouching down.

 

"i'm leaving tonight. the ktx tickets are already booked. i can't believe i'm having to leave this place." she says, looking around. 

sakura fumbles with her fingers, tugging and pulling on them as much as she can before she can put together the right words.

"i...i don't like." she says, looking directly at kaeun.

kaeun's eyes curl upwards.

"what do you mean?" 

" i don't want.. you to go home." sakura says, looking downwards, shuffling in her space. kaeun lifts her hand up to brace the younger girls knee, feeling the coarseness from dancing too much. she smiles, a sad one, and gets up to open the cubicle door. 

sakura stumbles after her, grabbing her shoulders and holding onto them, tightly. kaeun's eyes widen as sakura looks into her eyes. 

shutting her eyes tightly, sakura's lips meet kaeun's in an almost hungry manner, their tongues seeking the others out in craving and domination. kaeun briefly looks at the toilet stall, and drags sakura there, this time, willingly.

 

...

 

it's early morning and sakura's in bed, with a note stuck to her face reading:

077-XXX-XXX-XX

아프로 잘 부타해, 사쿠라.


End file.
